


I care

by Chocolatesingingelf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Caring Harvey, Episode: s02e09 Asterisk, Hurt Mike, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, drunk mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatesingingelf/pseuds/Chocolatesingingelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey does care, he'll just never say that out loud. The night Mike finds out his grandmother dies Harvey goes to his apartment only to find a drunk Mike. Mike starts rambling and Harvey can only think of one thing that will stop him. Aka if things went differently that night</p>
            </blockquote>





	I care

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the first time I'm writing something on AO3 so bare with me, I suck at writing.

Harvey's pov

"Mike go home, now" he knows something is wrong the second he sees Mike. "Everything all right Harvey, you look worried" Ray asks as he enters the car. "I'm fine Ray thanks, could you just take me to Mikes apartment", "Sure thing Harvey." The rest of the car ride was silent, once they reach the apartment he thanks Ray and goes into the apartment. "Mike open up, I know your in there" He heard foot steps getting closer. "Harvey, why am I surprised? Here to tell me how much I screwed up today? How me losing my shit infront of everyone is a bad reflection on you." He watched Mike face plant into couch. "When I sent you home I expected you to come back!" The kid looked like shit, ratty old tee shirt, baggy ripped jeans. "My grandmother died" he could tell that it hurt him to say it, "I know, do you blame me for giving you extra work to keep your mind off of it?" He looked torn when he looked up at me, "No I guess not" I picked up a small bag of weed from the coffee table. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" He really couldn't afford his associate coming into work high. Mike get up from the couch and walks over to Harvey, "You know what Harvey, I don't care anymore, I've just lost the one person who cares about me, the only family I got. I've got nothing left. I no longer have a reason to...." He just kept rambling on and Harvey couldn't let Mike finish that sentence so he did the only thing he could think of to shut him up. He kissed him, hard, almost bruisingly and it did make him shut up, well almost. Mike let out a sound of surprise. Harvey pulled away and leaned his forehead against Mikes, " I care, always have, always will. So don't you dare think for a second that there isn't something or someone to live for because I care and I need you!" He leaned in to capture Mikes lips again but this time it was more gentle and passionate. Mike clung to his shirt as if, if he let go he would just slip away and it would all just be a dream. They pulled back slowly, "The great Harvey Specter, cares about his puppy." Through all the madness he grins at Harvey, "Shut up you idiot" he tries to fight off the smile that threatens to show on his face but he can't help it. "And what if I don't?" "Then I guess I'll just have to make you shut up again won't I" he says as he smashes his lips back on his earning a low moan from Mike. " Donnas going to find out about this the second she sees us won't she?" "She wouldn't be Donna if she didn't." God he doesn't want to think about what would happen of Louis or Jessica found out. Actually he's pretty sure Jessica wouldn't care as long as it didn't effect their work. "Stop thinking so much and show me just how much you care" Mike says with a wide grin on his face. "Oh I'll show you alright" he picks him up and carries him to his bed, "I'll show you just how much I care!"


End file.
